


Greater Than History, More Than Romance

by litakelly



Series: Made For One Another [2]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Idiots in Love, Mentions of Alice - Freeform, Soulmates, WynDoc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litakelly/pseuds/litakelly
Summary: So I wrote two ficlets in response to Wynonna and Doc’s talk in 3x06, “If We Make It Through December”. One is internal character study and the other has actual dialogue.This is the former, please enjoy and let me know what you think!
Relationships: WynDoc, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Series: Made For One Another [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2025116
Kudos: 5





	Greater Than History, More Than Romance

_“You’re someone I shared something even greater with, more than just romance—we had a baby.”_   
  


That was something she didn’t know she needed to hear until he said it. To know what they sharedmeant as much to him as it did to her, maybe even more. Doc may have been rather broad-minded for his time, but he was still rather old fashioned. In all his years of philandering he had successfully not left any woman in a delicate condition, and he never expected he ever really would. He wasn’t father material, and Kate certainly never seemed very maternal.

He’d lost his own mother at a young age, and living with a terminal condition, one which might take him any day, he had decided long ago to never put a child through the pain of losing a parent so early. So he’d lived recklessly, lived like there was no tomorrow because for him there might not be.

If you’d asked him the day before he found out if he could ever see himself having a child with Wynonna he would have laughed himself silly, but once he found out, he’d had to reassess everything that was important to him. He was struck with guilt initially that he’d been so cavalier with their relations, berating himself for thinking he could continue on as he had all those years ago and wondering if this had ever happened before without his knowledge. He’d come to the resolution to take this opportunity head on and be the best platonic parent partner he could be, as long as that was what she wanted. It was up to Wynonna. She was so young and unprepared for motherhood, but she was also so passionate and fiercely protective of her family that he knew any child of hers would be safe at all costs. He would ensure it.

He hadn’t handled giving her up well. They hadn’t discussed what would happen, and the moment he saw Alice’s face he fell in love. His beautiful baby girl, he knew she was his the moment he saw her face. It was almost too painful to hold her knowing he’d have to give her up. He’d feared he might not let her go if he held her close. But he’d let them take her. He had to. And it broke his heart.

Afterwards, Wynonna had just been a reminder of their shared pain. He wanted to hold her, to let her know he understood, but he feared if he let himself express how he felt that he might break down completely. That wasn’t what Wynonna needed now. She needed him to be strong. So he kept the pain to himself. He didn’t share it with her, he barely touched her if he could help it. Every brush of their skin reminded Doc of the precious life they had created and left him aching to hold her. But she was gone. She was safe. And Doc couldn’t change that. So he stayed away, he avoided Wynonna for their own good.

But he’d hurt her. He’d assumed the pain in her eyes was only for the child she’d had to give up, it hadn’t occurred to him that she might have needed him close to heal. He was the only other person in the world who had lost this same child, this same little soul, and he’d pulled away. Wynonna felt guilty for giving her up, and she feared Doc would hold it against her forever. But then, things had changed, become more like they used to be. She hadn’t let him disappear, and he’d stayed steadfastly loyal by her side.

Now? Wynonna felt the deck had been reset; Doc was back to playing his old hand and she knew how to play their game. Kate had been an unknown variable. The wild card which threatened to spoil her hand. Wynonna didn’t know how she affected his situation and it scared her to think he might disappear on her again.

Wynonna had felt so small, so unremarkable next to his glamorous undead wife. She’d known of her, but even if she hadn’t thought her long dead, “Big Nose Kate” never seemed like a very high bar to meet. Then she’d turned up, immortal and elegant, alluring and cultured, and just so damn hot. Wynonnacouldn’t let him any closer just to have him runaway with Kate. She was his _wife_ after all, common law maybe, but they had a history that spanned over a hundred years. History which clearly wasn’t over.  


He’d denied it, but they both knew why he’d gone over there, and sure she knew it would be unbelievably naive to think he hadn’t slept with her. But that didn’t mean they were _together_ any more, there would be no more traipsing the frontier together, no more common law marriage. It made her fear he might simply move on from Wynonna when the time suited him, but when he spoke of their baby, she knew he felt it too. 

Kate may have known him over a century, but she could never give him a child. They had a baby, and even if she wasn’t in Purgatory, their shared love for her would bind them forever.

They’d both experienced so much loss, it left them each just so afraid of losing everything all over again. Wynonna was terrified that the minute she let her guard down he might disappear. But Doc had so much to stay for now, to fight for and to protect, and it pained him to think Wynonna couldn’t see that. He was so afraid she’d outgrow him, decide to settle with a man from her own time. Perhaps someone a bit more... conventional, with a few less ghosts and old wives in their pasts. But she was everything to him. Even without Alice, Doc was rightly gone on her. He’d tried to stay casual but his heart had never strayed from the Earp heir. Then she’d brought Alice into this world, and he knew there would never be anyone else. No one would ever eclipse her in his affections and he was tired of trying to convince himself otherwise.

It was time for them both to stop running, or at least to stop running in opposite directions. When Wynonna saw that raw emotion in Doc’s eyes, heard the sincerity in his voice, it made her want so desperately to abandon all reservations.

They both felt it, that connection between them which burned so much more intensely than with any previous lovers. It scared Wynonna because she knew it was damn near the closest thing to finding a soulmate she was ever going to get, and John Henry Holliday was a dangerous man to hang your heart on. Despite all of that, she knew she’d never quit him either. He was the father of her child and she never felt more seen and understood than when her eyes locked with his piercing blues. 

They knew each other better than anyone else ever would, and they shared something no amount of time could ever undo. Greater than any past or history, and a love more profound than simply romance. 


End file.
